As carbon dioxide recovery and storage technologies have been actively developed, technologies for capturing carbon dioxide have been established to be commercially available and have been applied to conventional power plant equipment for thermal power generation. In particular, since coal generates abundant carbon dioxide among other fossil fuels, such power plant using coal fuels mainly aims to decrease discharged amount of carbon dioxide. For example, the coal power plant may be equipped with a combustion gas treatment system and a desulfurization system to discharge combustion gas after removing about 90% of nitrogen compounds and sulfur-containing compounds therefrom by these systems.
However, since the sulfur-containing compounds and the nitrogen compounds may still remain in the combustion gas even after passing the denitrification and desulfurization systems, carbon dioxide absorbent byproducts may be produced when such combustion gas flows into a carbon dioxide capture equipment. Thus, the production of such byproducts may deteriorate efficiency and economic effects of treating the combustion gas.
The above information disclosed in this section is merely for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.